


Soon

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [9]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Powerpufftober, Powerpufftober2020, Pufftober, Pufftober 2020, greens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Butch and Buttercup ditch prom.WIND | DAY NINE | GREENS
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Series: PowerPufftober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I have this hc, that greens skip prom so here we go ;p

Buttercup sighed, the wind blowing through her hair, her arms wrapped around him. 

Once, they finally stopped she was the first to speak.

“Where the hell did you get a motorcycle from?”

“...Borrowed it” Butch grinned, taking her hand as she got off his ‘borrowed’ motorcycle. 

“Leader girl is going to kill you”

“She’s killing both of us once she finds out we ditched. 

Buttercup laughed, as she dusted off the forest green dress that stopped a little bit above her knees. 

“How did Bubbles get you in a dress, again?” 

“The little witch had her spider friends visit me and wouldn’t let me go until I said yes” Buttercup grimaced in disgust at the thought. 

“Remind me to never fuck with baby blue, her or her animal friends” Butch said as the two sat on top of a rock. 

“Scared she’ll send a squirrel after you?” Buttercup laughed. 

Butch playfully glared at the girl. “You promised we wouldn’t talk about it” 

Buttercup shrugged, “all mighty butch man don’t want the world to know he’s scared of squirrels?” 

“I swear your little squirrel friend is after me” 

“Bullet? Nah” 

The two sat in a comfortable silence as the watched the city from on top of a mountain. 

“The wind feels nice tonight” Buttercup sighed, taking a breath in. 

“Yeah” Butch smiled his forest green eyes looking at her in admiration. 

“Stop looking at me like that, you look like Boomer” Buttercup spoke her eyes not looking away from the view of the city. 

“I do not look like my love sick brother. You don’t see me singing a love song through the intercom at school” Butch laughed at the memory. 

“He was in so much trouble after that” Buttercup smiled. 

“He got the girl though” Butch said. 

‘Maybe soon I'll have mine’ was his last thought as the two watched the city.

**Author's Note:**

> My word count is going down again :(


End file.
